metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Bridge
The Forgotten Bridge is an area in Torvus Bog. It is a huge room with a giant bridge that can be moved with the Bomb Slot nearby, but the Bomb Slot is in a state of transdimensional flux on the surface Dark Aether. There are several Sentinel Crystals dotting the walls of the room. It is in this room that Samus first encounters Grenchlers. The dark version of this room is called the Dark Forgotten Bridge and can be accessed through a Portal located in the room. This is also the first place where Samus encounters Dark Pirate Commandoes. She finds them after moving the bridge in Dark Aether and warping back to Light Aether. They only appear here once. Inhabitants ;2 Grenchlers (All visits excluding the Dark Pirate Commando encounter) :"Morphology: Grenchler :Water-based reptillian predator. :Well armored and deadly at any range. Its back shell is vulnerable to explosive blasts, however." ;Lightflyer (only when entering from Plaza Access or Grove Access) :"Mechansim: Lightflyer Light-generating flyer. Target mechanoid is quite durable. It can fire bursts of energy in combat." ;2 Dark Pirate Commandos (Upon returning from Dark Forgotten Bridge after rotating the bridge) :"Morphology: Dark Pirate Commando :Darkling-possessed elite Space Pirate. :Increased combat ability due to symbiotic presence. Able to phase out of local timespace." Scans ;Bloatsac :"Morphology: Bloatsac :Gas-generating plantform. :Target creates beneficial gasses. Poisonous sap keeps it from being eaten by most creatures." ;Torvus Hanging Pod :"Morphology: Torvus Hanging Pod :Field cache for Luminoth military. :Designed to hold crucial munitions and supplies for Luminoth warriors. Some may still contain useful items left over from the war." ;Luminoth Sentinel Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Sentinel Crystal :Used to monitor key sites. :Used by Luminoth soldiers to observe tactical areas during the war. Most are still broadcasting to U-Mos." ;Bridge (prior to rotation) :"Structural analysis complete. :Powered Bridge is online, yet its control system is missing from area. Unable to move bridge to new position." ;Bridge (after rotating) :"Structural analysis complete. Bridge system locked in place. Control system offline. Unable to move bridge again." ;Bomb Slot (Transdimensional) :"Object scan complete. :Target is in a state of dimensional flux. :Unable to completely scan Bomb Slot target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with dark energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Dark Aether." ;Dark Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." Connecting rooms *Ruined Alcove (via White hatch) *Abandoned Worksite (via Blue Door) *Plaza Access (via Blast Shield) *Grove Access (via Purple hatch) *Dark Forgotten Bridge (via Portal) Items ;Missile Expansion :Reachable once the bridge is rotated using the Bomb Slot in Dark Forgotten Bridge. It is on the ledge the bridge leads to. Category:Torvus Bog Category:Rooms Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Dark Portals